ironfeyfandomcom-20200213-history
The Iron Queen
The Iron Queen is the third book in the Iron Fey series by Julie Kagawa. Meghan Chase is featured on the cover. The Blurb My name is Meghan Chase. I thought it was over. That my time with the fey, the impossible choices I had to make, the sacrifices of those I loved, was behind me. But a storm is approaching, an army of Iron fey that will drag me back, kicking and screaming. Drag me away from the banished prince who's sworn to stand by my side. Drag me into the core of conflict so powerful, I'm not sure anyone can survive it. This time, there will be no turning back. Detailed Plot Summary After choosing to leave Faery rather than renounce her love for Ash, she decides to go to the one place she can think of. Home. As Meghan arrives home, Ash wanders off somewhere, but promises to stay close. When she walks to the house, she finds some Iron fey, whom she thinks look like a cross between a hag and a spider. They catch her in a sharp (literally) metal net, (she sliced her fingers open trying to escape) and were going to take her to the "false king", until Ash suddenly shows up and kills them. After this, Meghan decides to go and take back a memory that she gave away in the first book. To do this, Meghan and Ash go to the world of the dead to retrive something to give the oracle who took her memory in return for it. Some time around then, Grimalkin shows up. They give the Oracle the gift and Meghan gets the memory back, of her mortal father, who was taken when she was six. She than realizes that her father is Charles (as Leanansidhe calls him, his name is actually Paul) from Leanasidhe's mansion. As they leave the Oracle, they are informed by some redcaps that there is an Iron Fey looking for her. They find the Iron Fey, Glitch, (Machina's first lutinent) and his band of rebels. They tell her that they need her to come with them so that the "false" Iron King can't get to her and she cant run to him on a suicide mission. As they are about to take her away, Puck shows up, (with 3 of his dopplegangers) and helps get rid of them. They head back to Leanansidhe's, where Meghan questions Lea about her mortal father. Leanansidhe explains how her father ended up with her, and we find out Puck had something to do with it. Meghan gets pissed at him then slaps him across the face and Ash has to hold her back so she doesnt beat the hell out of him, then Puck disappears. Leanansidhe explains how she has turned Meghan's father into a baby grand piano. After a little while, Meghan and Ash go to stay in a "Cabin" (which is more like a 3 story mansion than a Cabin) Leanansidhe has. Meghan makes Leanansidhe send her father there, too. When they get there, Meghan finds her father and Puck there already. Meghan tries to get her father to recognize her, but he is as insane as usual. She gets angry at Puck, who she tells to go home, when Grimalkin tells her that Puck has been exiled for following her. Puck freaks out at Meghan, and then disappears again. Later, Ash starts to train Meghan to fight, and they notice that Meghan can't use her summer glamour without being sick or dizzy/unbalanced. Ash and Meghan have to find Puck to help her learn to use her glamour, since Grim is being ''TOTALLY ''not helpful. Then, the Seelie and Unseelie courts show up, offering to lift the exile on all three of them if Meghan will help them defeat the Iron King, who has started a battle with them. Meghan is indecisive, so she is given a night to think about it. That evening, Meghan has Ash swear a Knight's Vow to her. The next day, she agrees to the contract, and she, Ash, and Puck return to the war camp that the Seelie and Unseelie are using. Meghan officialy tells Oberon that she will go to the Iron Kingdom, and Ash and Puck will come too. That night, there is a celebration, and Meghan is attacked by a decrepit and messed up Rowan, who attempts to kidnap her, but is chased off by Ash. Puck and Ash are given amulets so that they will survive in the Iron Realm, and they head off during a battle with Iron Fey forces. They start on their trek, and meet up with Grim, also wearing an amulet he tells them that they need to stop by the clockmaker, who gives them a watch. He tells Meghan that soon, something will happen to make the watch stop. They eventually meet up with Glitch and the Rebels, who try to keep Meghan in their base. However, they get a note from Rowan carved into a Rowanwood limb, and go to find him. He tells them that he has a proposal: if Meghan marries the false king, he will lay off the oldbloods. They find that this a trap, though, and head back to the compound, where a fight has started. Meghan, frustrated with Ash, tells him to leave her alone. Ash leaves angrily for a while, but Meghan eventually apologizes. They end up joining forces with the rebels, and find out that the false king is already marching on the oldbloods. They eventually catch up to him, and find him. And who does the false king turn out to be?'' FERRUM!'' Meghan only beats Ferrum by sacrificing herself, and letting him take her glamour, the summer part of which poisons him. Meghan has Ash take her back to the Iron Realm, to Machina's tree. She dismisses Ash from his knighthood, and commands him to leave using his full, true name, since his amulet is broken. She is revived, and made the new Iron Queen. Category:books Category:Iron Fey Series